


Di fidanzati annoiati e sessioni esami

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “Ivan, devo studiare”“Stai studiando da ore”“Per tua informazione sto studiando da un’ora e un quarto”“Pensa a quante cose avremmo potuto fare, in un’ora e un quarto”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco, non insinuo, tutta fantasia.

Simone era abituato a studiare nelle circostanze più disparate. Si trattava di una competenza che aveva acquisito durante gli anni del liceo, obbligato dalle lunghe trasferte e dai tempi morti tra una sessione di allenamento e l’altra, e che si stava rivelando utile anche per la sua carriera universitaria. Aveva studiato durante i viaggi in autobus per le partite fuori casa, la mattina presto nelle sale d’attesa di svariati aeroporti (a volte cedendo alla stanchezza e crollando sulla spalla di chi gli stava di fianco, solitamente Pippo), nelle camere di hotel di un buon numero di nazioni e, ovviamente, nello spogliatoio del PalaTrento, le cui pareti avevano probabilmente sentito la sua voce che ripeteva la lezione più di quella del mister che faceva il discorsetto pre-partita. Per quanto riguardava lo studio, insomma, Simone non mancava di spirito di adattamento. Quando, però, si ritrovava ad essere a casa, amava la meticolosa organizzazione.  
Dopo essersi svegliato di buon’ora e aver fatto una colazione sostanziosa, posizionava sul tavolo tutto il materiale necessario: libri, quaderni, fogli di brutta, penne, matite, evidenziatori di colori diversi, post-it a volontà e una borraccia piena d’acqua. Solo a quel punto iniziava a studiare. Si trattava di un comportamento che poteva apparire stupido dall’esterno, ma che non lo era per lui: era talmente abituato a preparare esami rannicchiato in un sedile scomodo o sdraiato nel letto di una camera d’hotel con Pippo che russava a fianco, da voler approfittare di quelle occasioni nelle quali poteva semplicemente sedersi al tavolo della propria cucina e studiare, senza interruzioni, senza rumori di sottofondo, senza fretta. In quei momenti, si isolava in una bolla di concentrazione estremamente difficile da penetrare.  
Per questo motivo, quella mattina di fine maggio, Simone impiegò qualche secondo ad accorgersi della presenza dietro di lui. Poi sospirò.  
“Ivan”  
Il maggiore continuò imperterrito a massaggiargli le spalle, abbassandosi per sfiorargli il collo con le labbra.  
“Ivan, devo studiare” protestò Simone, scacciando le mani del compagno e chinandosi nuovamente sulla pagina del libro di biologia.  
La quiete durò appena un paio di secondi, prima che le braccia di Ivan si stringessero attorno alla sua vita. “Stai studiando da ore” mormorò il loro proprietario, lasciando tanti baci umidi sul collo del palleggiatore, scendendo fino al colletto della maglietta larga che indossava.  
Simone alzò lo sguardo verso l’orologio a muro. “Per tua informazione sto studiando da un’ora e un quarto” precisò, voltandosi verso da lui, spostandogli la testa con una mano e guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Pensa a quante cose avremmo potuto fare, in un’ora e un quarto”  
“Ivan” Simone lo guardò serio. Era venuto a trovarlo per qualche giorno, dopo avergli promesso che l’avrebbe lasciato studiare per l’esame imminente che non solo doveva dare, ma che doveva passare, per poter partire senza pensieri per gli impegni estivi con la Nazionale. “Te l’avevo detto che avrei dovuto studiare e non avrei potuto passare tutto il tempo con te. E tu hai detto che non era un problema. Ricordi?”  
“Vagamente” rispose questi, ricominciando a passargli le mani sulle spalle, sfiorando con le dita le tracce umide sul collo lasciate dai baci di poco prima. “Ma non ricordavo che fosse così difficile stare nella tua stessa stanza senza toccarti” aggiunse, tornando a poggiargli le labbra sull’incavo tra collo e la spalla.  
Simone si morse il labbro, cercando di rimanere immobile e trattenere i sospiri causati dai denti e dalla lingua di Ivan. Istintivamente fece per allacciare le braccia attorno al collo del compagno e spostare il capo all’indietro, incitando i suoi movimenti, ma riuscì a trattenersi all’ultimo momento, spingendolo lontano da sé.  
“Ivan. No” esclamò secco, cercando di mantenere una parvenza di severità nello sguardo. Severità che non ingannò Ivan, che senza demordere tornò all’attacco con più veemenza. Suo malgrado, Simone chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro e sentendo Ivan sorridere contro il suo collo, per poi riprendere ad alternare piccoli morsi e baci più delicati. Il suo ennesimo ma debole tentativo di protesta venne divorato dalle labbra del compagno in un bacio che gli fece dimenticare il libro di biologia che giaceva a pochi centimetri di distanza da loro. Sentì Ivan farlo alzare dalla sedia e sedersi al suo posto e gli si ritrovò seduto in braccio a cavalcioni, con la fastidiosa sensazione di aver perso quello scontro. Il maggiore lo sistemò in modo da farlo aderire il più possibile al suo corpo, facendo sì che percepisse la sua eccitazione e accarezzandogli le cosce coperte dal tessuto dei pantaloni della tuta.  
“Ti odio quando fai così” riuscì a mormorargli Simone tra un bacio e l’altro, ricevendo in risposta una risata. Quando sentì quelle mani grandi e bollenti percorrergli la schiena in un gesto possessivo, capì che la mattinata di studio era decisamente rimandata.

Quando Simone posò nuovamente lo sguardo sul libro di biologia erano le due di pomeriggio. Le ore della mattina, quelle ore che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere seduto a studiare, le aveva passate avvinghiato ad Ivan. Prima sulla sedia, poi sul divano, poi sul letto. Quando finalmente si erano staccati era ora di pranzo e Ivan si era messo ai fornelli come suo solito. “Mangi solo roba triste, già sei magrissimo così, almeno quando ci sono io ti rimetto in sesto”, aveva borbottato il maggiore. Simone aveva obiettato, dando inizio ad un battibecco intervallato da baci rubati. Inutile dire che non aveva approfittato del momento culinario di Ivan per studiare. Per questo motivo, preso da un senso di colpa quasi fisicamente doloroso si voltò verso il compagno, seduto sul divano a leggere la Gazzetta, e lo fulminò con uno sguardo severo.  
“Ivan, io adesso studio. Punto.” proferì.  
Per mezz’ora, sembrò funzionare. Simone sentiva il fruscio delle pagine del quotidiano di Ivan e, finalmente tranquillo e concentrato, evidenziava i concetti principali del capitolo, mormorando tra sé e sé i termini più difficili da memorizzare, confrontandoli con gli appunti di tanto in tanto. Stava cercando di decifrare uno schema astruso, chiedendosi se fosse stato comprensibile almeno nel momento in cui l’aveva scribacchiato velocemente, quando percepì un movimento veloce alla propria sinistra e vide gli appunti venirgli sfilati di mano. Si voltò verso Ivan.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?” sibilò serio, osservando il compagno che, con un ghigno sul volto, nascondeva i suoi appunti dietro la schiena.  
“Tu dai del ragazzino a me, ma io queste cose ho smesso di farle alle elementari”  
Nessuna risposta, solo un progressivo allargarsi del ghigno.  
“Dammi gli appunti”  
Un sopracciglio alzato maliziosamente.  
“Ivan.”  
…  
“Ivan, non sto scherzando”  
Con una rapidità che sorprese lui per primo, Simone si gettò sul compagno, allungando la mano per afferrare i fogli. Solo quando era nel bel mezzo dell’azione si rese conto di aver commesso un errore madornale. Nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovò sdraiato sul divano, con il corpo di Ivan a sovrastarlo e la bocca premuta sulla sua in un bacio che gli stava togliendo il fiato. Ci provò a reagire, davvero, ci provò. Il pensiero degli appunti, finiti chissà dove sul pavimento del salotto, gli attraversò la mente. Per poi sparire quando Ivan approfondì il bacio, le mani che vagavano sotto la sua maglietta. Il maggiore si allontanò appena per spogliarsi e spogliarlo e poi tornò a far aderire il proprio corpo a quello di Simone, strusciandoglisi addosso.  
“Quindi la sintesi proteica?”  
Simone ci mise qualche secondo a rendersi conto di ciò che Ivan aveva appena detto. Sentiva l’erezione del compagno sfiorare la sua apertura e lo studio era ormai molto lontano dalla sua mente.  
“Eh?” riuscì a chiedere, fissandolo con gli occhi annebbiati, spostandosi con una mano i capelli umidi dal viso arrossato.  
“La sintesi proteica”, ripeté Ivan, muovendosi contro di lui e strappandogli un gemito. “La stavi studiando prima” continuò, un sorriso malizioso sul volto.  
Il palleggiatore rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. “Oh, fanculo” sbottò poi, attaccando le labbra di Ivan e sentendolo soffocare una risata e spingersi piano dentro di lui. Da quel momento in poi, Simone dimenticò tutto ciò che non fosse il corpo del compagno. Sentiva caldo, caldo ovunque, e quella sensazione di disorientamento totale che provava ogni volta che era con lui. Quell’impressione di non sapere bene dove si trovasse e cosa stesse succedendo, quel percepire solamente il corpo di Ivan che spingeva, le sue braccia che lo circondavano, le sue mani che sembravano toccarlo ovunque, il suo respiro pesante. Dopo essere venuti rimasero immobili, stretti l’uno all’altro a riprendere fiato. Erano passati una decina di minuti quando Simone sentì il proprio telefono squillare. Si allungò verso il tavolino e lo afferrò, aprendo Whatsapp, una mano di Ivan che gli massaggiava la nuca. Pippo gli aveva inviato una foto che lo ritraeva assieme a buona parte della squadra al bar del palazzetto. Pochi secondi dopo si aggiunse un messaggio: “se avete voglia di uscire dal letto e venire a fare un saluto, noi siamo qui”. Improvvisamente Simone ebbe un’idea.

 

“Io non ci posso credere” mormorò Ivan scuotendo la testa e seguendo Simone all’interno del PalaTrento. “Dovrei offendermi, lo sai vero?”  
“No, non hai nulla di cui offenderti” ribatté Simone, facendo un cenno di saluto al personale della struttura e dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso il bar. “Avevi detto che mi avresti lasciato studiare, invece hai passato la giornata a… disturbarmi”  
“Non mi sembra ti sia dispiaciuto particolarmente” borbottò Ivan, zittendosi nel beccarsi un’occhiataccia dal compagno.  
“Va bene, va bene” si arrese, mentre raggiungevano il bar e si avviavano ad un tavolo attorno al quale era riunita buona parte della squadra di Trento.  
“Oh, siete riusciti a districarvi dalle lenzuola?” commentò Pippo a mo’ di saluto, ridacchiando e beccandosi uno scappellotto da parte di Simone.  
“Io ve lo lascio e vado in biblioteca, a dopo!” esclamò questi, scatenando un coro di risate e lasciando un bacio sulle labbra ad un Ivan che riusciva solamente a scuotere la testa, in un’espressione indispettita tradita da un leggero sorriso.

 

Simone chiuse il libro e fece un respiro profondo, allungando le braccia verso l’altro e stiracchiandosi in un tentativo di sciogliere le spalle. Sorrise, guardando il sole che aveva cominciato a calare fuori dalla finestra e raccogliendo le proprie cose, per poi mettersi la borsa a tracolla in spalla e attraversare silenziosamente la biblioteca. Era appena uscito e stava prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca per capire se Ivan e gli altri fossero ancora al palazzetto o si fossero trasferiti da qualche altra parte, quando si sentì chiamare. Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise. Ivan fece qualche passo verso di lui, in mano due tazze di caffè da asporto. Gliene allungò una.  
Simone la prese con un sorriso, guardandosi bene dal fargli notare la dolcezza del suo gesto. Ivan bisognava prenderlo così, con le sue fasi di tenerezza e con quelle di sfacciataggine.  
“Arrabbiato?” chiese, guardandolo e sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa per averlo abbandonato.  
“Nah” rispose Ivan, circondandolo con un braccio e iniziando a camminare. “Mi sono divertito. Hai ragione su quel Tine, è simpatico”  
Il palleggiatore annuì, mentre Ivan gli raccontava delle battute di Tiziano e della macchina, che aveva riportato a casa prima di raggiungerlo a piedi fuori dalla biblioteca.  
Erano appena arrivati a casa quando Simone, dopo aver lasciato cadere a terra la borsa pesante, sentì due mani posarglisi sulle spalle. Sorrise, voltandosi appena e incontrando lo sguardo di Ivan.  
“Quindi ora non devi più studiare” mormorò questi, senza smettere di fissarlo, le mani che si muovevano appena sulle sue spalle, i pollici che gli accarezzavano le scapole in un gesto delicato ma fermo.  
Il più giovane lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Per oggi ho finito” rispose.  
“Mmh” fu l’unico commento di Ivan, prima di farlo girare nell’abbraccio e baciarlo.  
Simone sorrise nel sentirsi spingere all’indietro, verso il divano.  
Questa volta non avrebbe opposto resistenza.


End file.
